I'm Yours
by MoonCloud101
Summary: Gilbert has been in love with Roderich for a very long time. He has finally decided to confess his love, but how will he do it? PURE FLUFF. Oneshot


**A/N: I wrote this for my Italy, because his OTP is PruAus and he needs more fluff in his life. ALL THE FLUFF FOR YOU, NII-SAN**

_Aw man, why is he so adorable? _Gilbert thought as he stared at the Austrian sitting at the front of the room.  
Gilbert had been crushing on Roderich ever since he had transferred to this school. The self-proclaimed Prussian had instantly fallen for the other when they first made eye-contact.  
Gilbert had a feeling it was hopeless however; Roderich was perfect and almost the exact opposite of Gilbert himself. Roderich had musical talent, was serious all of the time, was very resourceful, and very polite. Most of the time. Gilbert loved him.  
But Roderich barely even looked at the Prussian, let alone talked to him. Whenever Gilbert tried to speak to him the other made up some excuse and walked away. It always made Gilbert's heart sink.  
"Gilbert, pay attention." The teacher's voice rang out, snapping Gilbert back into the real world.  
"Huh? What?" He responded dumbly, sitting up straight. Kids around him laughed, and Gilbert grinned at the attention. His eyes made their way back over to Roderich, and his heart stuttered when he saw the other was actually _smiling. _It might have been a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.  
As soon as the two made eye contact the smile disappeared and Roderich turned his face away. However, Gilbert's heart couldn't stop hammering. He knew he had to make Roderich his, and that little smile gave him a renewed sense of confidence.  
He began thinking of ways to express his love. He needed to get Roderich to at least notice him. Gilbert grinned, eager to start putting his plans into action.  
The bell rang, and Gilbert quickly gathered his stuff and left the classroom, going to find his friends to reveal his brilliant plan. He entered the cafeteria, standing in the lunch line to grab his food before searching around for his friends. Finally a frantically waving arm caught his eye and he grinned, making his way over to his companions.  
"'Sup Gil?" his American friend, Alfred greeted him, his boyfriend Matthew sitting next to him.  
"Just being my totally awesome self." Gilbert responded, taking a seat across from the pair. "Where're the others? I have a plan I need to tell guys."  
"Beats me." Alfred said, shrugging and holding Matthew's hand. "What's the plan?"  
Gilbert leaned in close to the pair, glancing around as if he was afraid of someone overhearing. "So, you know Roderich, right?"  
"The one you like?"  
"Shh!" Gilbert hissed, glaring at the other. No one knew about his little crush. Well, except for his friends, but he trusted them to keep a secret. "Don't say that so loud!"  
Alfred laughed and Matthew cracked a smile.  
"Oh, what's going on here? Some juicy gossip?" A heavily accented voice sounded behind Gilbert and he swiveled around, seeing his friends Francis and Antonio.  
Gilbert rolled his eyes. "It's about time you got here. I have a plan."  
"Sorry, amigo." Antonio said, taking a seat beside him, Francis following suit. "But a plan for what?"  
"A plan for me getting together with Roderich." Gilbert said, grinning.  
All of his friends smiled back at him, nodding their heads and waiting for him to elaborate. Gilbert started to explain his idea to them. Alfred seemed eager to put the plan into action, Matthew looked a little hesitant, Antonio and Francis both just nodded their heads, smiling.  
"Alright! So when should we do this?" Alfred asked, leaning forward.  
"Well first, we need to get more people. So, if you guys could recruit some people, that'd be awesome. And make sure they won't say anything!" Gilbert said.  
"Alright, got it." Antonio said, and the other three nodded their heads.  
"And start practicing. We'll set up a date to all get together and rehearse later."

)()()()()()()()()()(

Only one more day, and the plan would be put into action. Gilbert was actually feeling nervous for the first time in his life. He hoped with all his might that this plan would work.  
"Ah, Gilbert!" someone called out, and Gilbert turned around to see Mathias walking up to him. He grinned widely and fist-bumped the other.  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing much." Mathias grinned back, "Just coming to check if everything's ready for tomorrow."  
"Yup! It's gonna be awesome!" Gilbert laughed, masking how scared he actually was for tomorrow.  
"Are you ready? There's no way the guy could possibly say no."  
"I'm so ready!" Gilbert said, not noticing someone standing right behind him. "He's finally gonna be mine!"  
Mathias looked over Gilbert's shoulder, then glanced back at the Prussian. "Uh, Gil." He gestured behind the other.  
Gilbert turned his head and felt his heartbeat quicken when he saw it was Roderich. "O-oh, hey Roderich." He stuttered, cursing himself and trying to regain his composure.  
"Hello." The other replied, and Gilbert blinked and tilted his head. The Austrian looked sad for some reason, and it killed Gilbert inside.  
"What do you want?" Gilbert asked, and Roderich quickly averted his eyes.  
"Nothing. It's not important anymore. See you later." He said with a kind of anger, before walking away.  
"What was that all about?" Mathias asked, turning Gilbert's attention back to him.  
"I have no idea. I guess I'll ask him tomorrow, if, you know, things work out." Gilbert said, his heart pounding in his chest.  
"It's gonna work out. There's no way in hell he's going to turn you down."  
"Yeah, I hope." Gilbert said. "See you tomorrow." With that, he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, away from the other. He was so glad school was done for the day so he could be alone with his thoughts and not have to put on an act.  
He walked outside and towards his car, unlocking it and hoping inside. Now he was completely alone. His thoughts ran wild in his head, jumping around and jumbling together.  
What would he do if Roderich _did _turn him down? All this hard work for nothing? Gilbert didn't know if he would be able to take it. He wanted Roderich to be _his. _Desperately.  
Gilbert sighed and started the vehicle, knowing there was nothing he could do but wait for tomorrow. And hope.

)()()()()()()()()()(

"Are you nervous?" Francis asked Gilbert, who was currently sitting on one of the benches outside.  
Gilbert laughed, though Francis could hear the fakeness of it. "Nervous? How could anyone as awesome as me be nervous? This will be a piece of cake!"  
Francis didn't believe any of it, from the looks of his expression. Antonio came up behind Gilbert and patted his back. "It's okay amigo, I think everyone's pretty nervous."  
Gilbert took a deep breath. He couldn't keep anything from these two. They knew him too well.  
"Yeah. Is everything ready? Is everyone here?" Gilbert questioned.  
"Oui, they're all here." Francis replied, looking around at the group of people currently sitting on the ground or on the benches.  
Gilbert's friends had done a pretty good job of recruiting people. Alfred had recruited his friend Kiku and, with some major help from Francis, his brother Arthur. Matthew had recruited his friend Lars, along with his sister Bella. Antonio had recruited Feliciano and tried to do the same to his brother Lovino. After some persistence, from both Feliciano and Antonio, Lovino finally agreed. Gilbert and Feliciano had some trouble convincing Ludwig, but he too agreed to do it (Feliciano may or may not have used some 'drastic measures' to convince Ludwig to do it). Mathias had recruited his best friends, Tino, Berwald, Emil, and Lukas. The only one who seemed pretty eager was Tino. The other three looked as though they were forced into doing this.

Gilbert grinned at the large group, glad so many people were willing to help him. Now Roderich just needed to come outside and they could get started.

A buzzing in his pocket alerted Gilbert to a text message. He whipped out his phone and saw a text message from his cousin Vash. He and his sister, Lili, were currently with Roderich and leading him outside.

_Almost there. Get ready. _The text message said simply.

"Okay everyone get into position! They're almost here!" Gilbert called out, and he could hear the shuffling of feet as people got into their position, whispering amongst themselves. He took his own position in the front, taking a deep breath to relax himself.

They had practiced this thing so much Gilbert could probably do it in his sleep. Everything had been planned perfectly, down to the last moment.

The door opened and someone started the music. Gilbert looked up, seeing Vash and Lili walk outside, Roderich right behind them. As soon as Roderich spotted the large group of people a look of confusion crossed his features. When they started to dance a more appalled expression replaced the confusion.

"What's going on?" He said loudly, though he could barely be heard through the music that started playing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I try to beat you but you're so hot that I melted. _

Gilbert lip-synced the words, knowing it wasn't a good idea to dance and sing at the same time, even though he wanted to sing. He thought he had a pretty awesome voice, though other's only shook their heads when he did.

Roderich's eyes landed on the Prussian, and his face turned a deep shade of red. Gilbert wondered what that was all about. Perhaps Roderich was embarrassed by this little spectacle? Gilbert's heart sank but he continued on, not wanting to give up when he had come so far.

_I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm tryin' to get back. _

Gilbert and the other's danced in perfect sync, having mastered this a few days ago. Roderich's face was still red as he gazed around the group of people, his eyes meeting Gilbert's again at the end.

Gilbert's confidence began to rise, and he felt hopeful. At least Roderich wasn't running away or anything.

By now a crowd of other students had gathered around, cheering the group on and talking loudly, though not loudly enough to drown out the music. The song progressed, and people began to sing along.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours. _

When Gilbert sang that line, Roderich's hand flew to his mouth, covering it as his face turned an impossible shade of red.

Gilbert couldn't help but grin. Roderich looked so adorable, so flustered, Gilbert wanted to stop the song right there and kiss him.

He resisted the urge and kept dancing the routine he had been practicing for weeks. He became impatient, wishing for the song to end so he could ask Roderich the all-important question, and see what his answer would be.

He prayed it would be yes.

_This is our fate. I'm yours. _

The song came to an end, and Gilbert felt his heart race, knowing what the next part was.

All of his friends stopped in a pose, then stood to make a heart shape around the pair. Gilbert straightened up and walked over to Roderich, grinning at the other.

"So. I'm yours. Will you be mine?" Gilbert asked, knowing the line was cheesy, but he couldn't help but use it.

Roderich's hand dropped from his mouth, his face still a light pink. His mouth opened and closed, as if searching for the right response. Gilbert felt his grin drop a little, feeling a little impatient as he waited for Roderich to say something.

Finally, Roderich gave a response. "Y-you, you idiot. I was already yours."

Gilbert blinked, a little confused by this answer. "What?"

"I've liked you for a really long time."

Gilbert remained motionless for a while, processing this information. A huge grin broke across his features, and he stepped forward, cupping Roderich's face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

Roderich seemed surprised, as he stumbled back, but soon enough he melted against Gilbert, kissing him back.

Everyone around them cheered and clapped, and Gilbert could hear the click of cameras as pictures were taken. Probably by his friends, who wanted to capture the whole thing.

Gilbert broke the kiss too look down at Roderich. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." Roderich replied, leaning forward to crush their mouths together once more.

* * *

"Roddy, are you finished yet?" Gilbert called impatiently through the door to Roderich's bedroom.  
"Almost. One more minute."  
Gilbert sighed in exasperation. "We're only going to dinner. How long can it take you to get ready?"  
"Okay, I'm done." Roderich said, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.  
Gilbert looked Roderich up and down, feeling some heat rise to his cheeks. Roderich looked so handsome. He was wearing a simple white button-up shirt, with a blue over-coat that set off his violet eyes. His hair was neatly combed, that one stubborn strand of hair still sticking up.  
Gilbert felt completely plain in comparison, even though he had dressed fancy for the occasion as well.  
They were going out to dinner at a fairly expensive restaurant, where there was a formal dress-code. Gilbert's grandfather had given him some money to spend, a rare thing for him to do. Gilbert guessed his grandfather was happy he'd found someone to be with. Or maybe he just wanted the Prussian out of the house. Either way, Gilbert was glad for the money.  
"Shall we go then?" Roderich asked, staring at Gilbert, his cheeks dusted pink.  
"Yeah. Let's go!" GIlbert grinned, taking Roderich's hand to lead him outside and to his car. He unlocked it, climbing into the driver's seat, while Roderich slid into the passenger's side. The car started up with a loud rumble, and Gilbert began driving towards their destination.  
Gilbert felt a little nervous; this would be their first date together. He hoped he wouldn't ruin anything.  
Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant, and they both got out of the car, walking into the fancy building. Classical music was playing lightly in the background and Gilbert walked up to the hostess.  
"Reservations for Beilschmidt." he said, and she nodded, grabbing some menus.  
"Right this way." she said, leading the two young men down a hallway and to their table.  
"Wow, this place is classy." Roderich said, taking a seat and looking around the restaurant.  
"I know. That's why I chose it." Gilbert responded, knowing Roderich was one of the classiest people he knew, and wanting to impress him.  
Gilbert took a menu and browsed its contents, wondering what they had to offer.  
"What would you like?" Gilbert asked Roderich, not looking up from his menu.  
"I'll just get what you're getting." Roderich responded, and Gilbert nodded.  
"Steak and potatoes then!" he said, grinning and folding up his menu. They would have to wait before the waitress returned to place their orders, but Gilbert didn't mind. It gave him a chance to talk to the other.  
"So, how long have you liked me?" he questioned, smiling crookedly at the other.  
Roderich's face turned a little pink at the question. "For a long while."  
"Since you first met me?" Gilbert supplied but Roderich shook his head.  
"Honestly, I didn't like you at first." Roderich explained, "I thought you were loud, annoying and obnoxious, and always got into people's business."  
Gilbert frowned, not exactly expecting an answer like that.  
"But then I realized that's part of your charm. And before I knew it I was falling for you." Roderich sighed, then looked up at Gilbert. "and what about you?"  
Gilbert looked up in thought, tapping his chin with his fingers. "The first time I saw you." he said simply, a smile breaking across his face. "Even though you were kind of a snob, I knew you were the one for me."  
Roderich stuttered for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that, and Gilbert laughed. It was at that moment the waitress decided to walk up to them and place their orders.  
"We'll both have some steak and potatoes." Gilbert said, speaking for Roderich, since the other still seemed to be a bit flustered.  
The waitress wrote this down and nodded. "We'll have it ready in a few minutes." she promised, walking away.  
Gilbert turned his attention back to Roderich. "So, were you ever planning on telling me you liked me?" he asked, after it seemed like the Austrian had regained his composure.  
"Yes, I was. That day you were talking to Mathias in the hallway. I was planning to talk to you and finally confess, but then I overheard you and him talking."  
Gilbert thought back to that day that seemed so long ago. "Oh, oh yeah! You walked away, looking angry or something."  
"I was angry. You were talking about how someone was going to be yours. I never thought you were talking about me. I thought you were talking about someone else, and I was jealous." he chuckled lightly.  
"Oh." Gilbert said, now understanding.  
"Yes, well, no matter. It's all settled now."  
Gilbert nodded and grinned. "You're mine now."  
"Yes, I'm yours." Roderich responded, a small smile on his lips.  
Their conversation continued on like this for a while, until the waitress returned with their food. It was delicious, and soon both steaks were devoured, leaving nothing left. Gilbert paid for their meal and stood up, taking Roderich's hand boldly as they walked out of the restaurant.  
"What do you think we should do now?" Gilbert asked, walking back to his car.  
"Well, we could go to my house and watch a couple of movies." Roderich suggested, getting into the passenger side of the car as Gilbert go into the driver's side.  
"Sure, that sounds awesome!" Gilbert smiled, starting up the vehicle and backing out of the parking lot, heading for Roderich's house.  
It didn't take long for them to get there, and when Roderich unlocked the door to his house Gilbert bent down to pick him up, laughing as Roderich yelled at him to put him down. He made his way over to the couch, Roderich squirming in his arms, trying to release himself.  
"Hold on, hold on." Gilbert chuckled, setting the fuming Roderich onto the couch. "Now, what should we watch?"  
"Just pick anything." Roderich scowled, looking down. "The movies are over there." he gestured to a small bookshelf beside the TV.  
Gilbert nodded and walked over there, picking out a random movie that caught his eye and put it into the DVD player. After everything was set up and the movie started playing, Gilbert walked back over to the couch, sitting next to Roderich and slipping an arm around him.  
Roderich seemed to have gotten over his annoyance at being picked up, as he leaned into the Prussian, his eyes watching the screen.  
Gilbert seemed to have a different idea in mind, however. He used his free hand to tilt Roderich's head so the other was looking directly at him. The two locked eyes for a moment, before Gilbert leaned forward to kiss him.  
The kiss was gentle and slow at first, but then grew in passion as time went on. Gilbert ran a hand through Roderich's hair and another down his side, working their mouths together.  
After a few minutes of kissing Gilbert pulled away, not wanting to over-step any boundaries, even though he desperately wanted to continue.  
It seemed that Roderich wanted to continue as well, as he pulled the Prussian back over, kissing him again.  
Gilbert resisted the urge to smirk as he kissed Roderich fiercely, and Roderich pressed himself closer to the other.  
Roderich was the one to pull away this time, breathing heavily and looking into Gilbert's eyes. Gilbert gazed back, a small smile on his face as he pressed their foreheads together.  
"You know what? I think I might be in love with you." Gilbert said.  
"I was thinking exactly the same thing." Roderich replied, and Gilbert moved forward to press their lips together in a small, sweet, loving kiss.


End file.
